


Peter Hale x Reader | Requests

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi c: I loooooove your blog so much oh my gosh. Could I request number 47 "no one needs to know" with Peter Hale? Thank you omg :3

_A/N: My first Peter request, and imagine! And, aw, thank you! (Warning. This may give you feels.)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**No one needs to know.**

Xxx 

“Not all the way!” You cried as your uncle Peter shut the door after him after switching off your light switch. 

Narrowing his eyes at you, his eyebrows knitting together, he opened the door and walked back over to you as you lay safely tucked under the covers, sitting on the bed beside you. “Are you afraid of the dark?”

“No,” you hesitated, tucking your chin under the covers. “I’m just very fond of the light.”

You heard your family laughing downstairs, screams beginning, meaning someone had begun with the awful jokes, most likely being tackled to be silenced by some family member. 

“Please don’t tell them,” you whispered to your Uncle Peter.

He smiled down at you, a reassuring sight. “No one needs to know.”

Suddenly his head perked up and you smelled something foreign. He began to sniff the air, placing his hand on the floor, his eyes widening. He looked back to you wide eyed. You realized the screams of your family had not stopped, and no longer sounded like cries of laughter, but of anguish. 

“What?” You asked, swinging your feet down to the floor and feeling the heat. You looked at him, your own face mirroring his. Smoke began to trail in from the hallway. 

Running to your window, Peter threw it open, motioning you to him quickly, signaling you to be quiet. “Get as far away from here as you can. Be quiet going down and use your senses. There are hunters. Try and stay safe. Go to the vault. I’ll meet you there.”

“What are you going to do?” You asked your uncle, Peter running toward the door only to nearly collide with your cousin Derek. 

Looking at you, he spoke softly. “I’m going to go try and help.” He looked at Derek. “Keep her safe. Get her to the vault. I’ll send someone to you.”


	2. This isn't over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do 6 "is there a reason your naked in my bed" Peter hale please

_A/N: Peter and his snarky ass……_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?**

Xxx

The full moon was approaching, and being a brand spanking new beta, you honestly didn’t quite know how to handle all the new senses being thrown your way. Out of fear of hurting your family, you had asked to stay at Derek’s for the few days leading up to the full moon, since you would be there that night anyway. Kira’s parents, being aware of all the supernatural going on, agreed to cover for you. If your parents called, you were staying with Kira and everything was fine. You owed them big time. 

Derek was your alpha, and while he had been reluctant to turn you, he really had no choice. Allison had trained you to use a bow and arrow before…. Well, before. And after….. You picked up where she left off, standing on the sidelines and picking off whatever enemy you could before they got to your friends. 

However, one of the bad guys had snuck up behind you, grabbing the arrow you were about to pull back and stabbing you in the gut. The pain had nearly knocked you unconscious as you fell to your knees. In that moment you were thankful Allison had felt no pain, because this was unbearable. Derek had rushed over to you as Scott tackled and tore apart the bad guy, cradling you and taking away the pain, nearly fainting himself from it’s severity. In a last ditch effort, he had bitten you, the added pain finally making you black out. 

When you woke up in his loft a few hours later, you rubbed your eyes groggily and looked around, startling at all the faces staring at you. The whole pack was gathered around you, staring, misty eyed. “What monster bit all of your asses….” You trailed off as you remembered, lifting up your shirt to see no mark. 

You looked to Derek, who shrugged. “I knew if you could handle all the pain I was taking away, you could handle the bite. You are already tough as nails, so now you can kick some serious monster as-” He was cut off by your arms around his neck, crying and whispering a thank you. 

So that is the road that led to you being in Derek’s guest bedroom two nights before the full moon, hair up in a towel drying, and your robe wrapped around you, keeping you warm in the icebox Derek called the loft. 

Taking the towel down off your head, scrunching your hair, and scrubbing vigorously to try and tame your frizzy waves, your robe fell open haphazardly with your movements, not showing anything, but just barely. Had anyone else been there you would have-

The door swung open and you ceased your attack on your hair, freezing as you stared at the intruder. 

Peter, with a suitcase in hand stood in the doorway, staring at you as that damn smirk started. You really hated him. In a loving adopted uncle kinda way. 

A silence hung between you two, his blue eyes flashing briefly, your own yellow mimicking them before the silence grew tense, stale, and awkward. 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” He finally said, his voice practically dancing with amusement. 

Quickly glancing down, you fixed your robe before it revealed too much and stood up, retying the knot aggressively. “No. Your bed? This is where I am staying for the next few nights.”

“Sweetheart, they are fixing my apartment. I told Derek I would be coming, and that is my bed.”

“No, it’s mine, Peter. Now get out of my room. And stop smirking, it’s creepy.”

He only smirked wider at this. “Well then, if it’s just creepy I may as well continue…..”

“That makes no sense.”

“Peter!” Derek’s voice rang out from below, both of your heads rising and turning slightly at the sound, admittedly quite dog like. “Peter, quit being creepy and get down here! I said you could stay, I didn’t specify where. You get the couch.”

Peter turned a menacing scowl your way, only making you smirk like he had before.

“This isn’t over,” he said venomously.

“Oh, I know,” you said, matching his tone, even glowing your eyes slightly. His eyes grew wide briefly before he disappeared down the stairs, closing the door behind him with a slam. 

“I have a feeling this war is just beginning,” you mumbled, flopping back on the bed.


	3. A Snuggie and a Bathrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can your please do 35 you heard me take it off Peter hale please

_A/N: Peter and his snarky ass……  
(Continuation of [this](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/131981795976/can-you-do-6-is-there-a-reason-your-naked-in-my) prompt.)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

  
**You heard me. Take. It. Off.**

Xxx

Taking the spiral staircase two at a time later that night, you came to a halt as you landed soundly on the last step. Sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV Derek had bought reluctantly, his feet propped up on the table and crossed at the ankles, was Peter. 

Smelling you as you walked in the room, his smirk came back in full force, his head slowly swinging over to face you. He was mocking you, and you knew it. 

Walking over to Derek in the kitchen, you grabbed his bicep, pulling on him with all your might, but he didn’t move an inch. Instead he looked at your hand like it was an annoying insect. “Can I help you?”

“I need to train. If I don’t punch something I may rip out Peter’s throat.”

Derek turned back to the sandwich he was making. “Well then, by all means. Bastard is a pain in my ass anyway. Won’t even stay dead.”

“Derek!” You practically whined, your emotions running all over the place as the full moon drew nearer. 

“Why don’t you hang one of the bags?”

You gave another tug on his arm, his unmoving stance proving your point. “If I could, I would.”

“Fine. One round, but that’s it,” he said, holding up one finger before brushing his hands together to rid them of bread crumbs. “Isaac!”

Now why you hadn’t thought of Isaac before, you didn’t know. As he came trotting into the living room, Derek explained the situation, and Isaac shot Peter a knowing glance, followed by a roll of his eyes before he agreed. 

Leaning against the desk and eating his sandwich while he supervised, Derek called out moves as you and Isaac moved on the mat. A quick glance over at the couch during a water break made all the tension bubble back up. 

Sitting in the same place as before, in the same position was Peter, draped in your new red snuggie. It had been a comfort gift from Lydia, meant to help over the next few days. Not only was Peter wearing it, but he was eating chips and wiping his hands on it, seasoning dust leaving trails down the front. He looked up to you, innocently, holding your gaze for a moment before saying in mock naivety, “What?” 

Turning around, you looked for something to hit, seeing Isaac already wearing the giant target gloves at the ready, eyeing Peter disdainfully before looking to you, almost apologetically. “Gimme all you got.”

You had gotten very sweaty over the workout, rending your earlier shower useless. With a little help from Isaac, you walked into the living room in Peter’s very expensive bathrobe, drenched in sweat, eating some very buttery microwave popcorn in the messiest way possible. “Brrrr, it’s cold,” you said baiting him. 

He glanced at you quickly as you walked into the room, turning back to the tv before his eyes went wide and he did a double take. “Is that……”

“What is this made of?” You asked him, grabbing a side of the robe and fanning it out, leaving a greasy handprint behind. “It’s so soft.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Could you at least wash your hands first?”

“Oh! I’m sorry. That’s my bad,” you said, feigning sincerity before you began to lick your fingers clean before grabbing the robe again. 

He stood up, looking down at the snuggie before pulling it off angrily, muttering about the stupid thing. “Okay. Take it off.”

“What? Did you say something?” You cupped your hand to your ear.

“I think he said, ‘yes, it is soft’,” Isaac said sarcastically, grinning at Peter. 

“Or maybe, ‘trank the loft’?” Derek said to Isaac, hand held out in front of him, palm up in question. “Which, doesn’t really make any sense.”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Peter growled at you, his eyes flashing bright blue. 

“Oh,” you drew out the word, turning to Derek and Isaac. “He wants me to take it off.”

“Now see, that makes more sense,” Derek nodded, Isaac mimicking him and humming in agreeance. 

“I hate you all,” Peter mumbled, grabbing his coat and heading for the door, slamming it behind him. 

Turning to your pack mates, you untied the robe. “Got any scissors?”


	4. Think fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do 17 "Looks like we're gonna be trapped for a while" for Reader x Peter Hale?

_A/N: Mwhahahahahahahaha! Sorry. Had some residual Halloween in my system._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…**

Xxx

You were at the loft waiting on the pack when you got the call from Scott. Stiles had just walked in while you were listening, and you motioned to him to be quiet, plugging your ear. 

“Is that Scott? Tell him he’s late. They are all late. What the hell is going on? Why are we the only ones here?”

“Scott? Hang on just a minute…. Yeah.” You looked up at your friend. “Stiles.” Lowering the phone and your other hand from your face, you practically roared at your friend, “Shut up!” 

He flinched, doing an amusing little jump before he stared at you in disbelief, muttering a, “Rude,” before huffing and walking off. 

“Stiles, I’m sorry. Even Scott could hear you through the phone.”

“Stupid werewolf ears….” He muttered, hands on his hips as he paced aimlessly around the loft, looking at no spot for more than five seconds. 

You smiled, bringing the phone back up to your ear. “Anyway. Sorry, Scott. Okay. Will do. Bye.”

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked in a nonchalant voice, but the slight edge to it reeked of interest. 

“The pack ran into some new…. Thing, and they want us to stay here and do research on it while they are distracting it in the woods. Or something. I don’t know, he had really bad cell reception.”

“So we have the whole loft to ourselves?” Stiles looked around, the look on his face like a kid in a hotel room who was told he was allowed to jump on the bed. 

Before you could answer, someone cleared their throat. An all too familiar voice made you roll your eyes, feeling them flash briefly, before turning to the spiral stairwell and seeing Peter in his usual perch. “Not quite.”

“Great. Peter is here,” you said in a dull, dry tone, crossing your arms. 

A smirk the only acknowledgment of your sarcasm, he started down the stairs. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Scott.” He looked at Stiles pointedly. “Stupid werewolf ears, and all.” Stiles scoffed, smiling sardonically down at his shoes as he kicked the floor roughly, leaving a scuff mark. Looking back to you, Peter continued, “They said it was unusually fast, tall, and out at this time of day?”

“Yes,” you said hesitantly, narrowing your eyes at him.

“I think I might know what that is.” He went over to the desk, rifling through a pile of books before tossing one to Stiles. “You check this one.” Your friend caught the book, luckily, fumbling it dangerously before clutching it to his chest to stabilize it. Peter looked up at him. “Be careful. That is very old.” 

“You’re very old,” Stiles muttered under his breath, making you laugh.

Instinctively, you reaching up to catch the book being hurled at your head without a glance, turning your gaze slowly to Peter. “Think fast,” he said sarcastically, with that smirk, after a small stare down. 

“I will if you will,” you muttered, this time making Stiles laugh as he flipped through the book. 

“Well, aren’t you two little rays of sunshine today,” he said with a grin plastered on his face. 

“What book are you going to look through?” You asked, letting the large volume you held with one hand fall to the desk with a loud thump. 

He began back up the stairwell. “The backs of my eyelids. If this is what I think it is….. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while… A werewolf needs his beauty sleep if he is to fight at his best,” he smirked down at you.


	5. Know When To Hold 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do 31 "you lied to me" Peter hale please

_A/N: This was fun. And so is this game. If you don’t know how to play, you should learn._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**You lied to me.**

Xxx

Everyone has a tell. Everyone has a little twitch that gives them away. Everyone. 

But being a werewolf made it even easier. All you had to do was listen to their heartbeat. Or smell the anxiety as they look at their hand, their nervousness as they look at the flop. 

Stiles reeked of anxiety as the flop turned. You all were playing a game of Texas Hold ‘Em at Derek’s loft, and it was all you could do to not snicker at the little facial ticks Stiles had whenever he bluffed. 

Everyone had folded, leaving just you and Peter, and you both showed your cards, grinning when you saw you won, and Stiles moaned. “I would have beat you guys!”

“No you would not have,” Peter turned to him, his face screwed up at the ridiculous accusation. “You had a pair of nines at best.”

Stiles looked dumbfounded. “How did you-”

Everyone at the table snickered a little. “Okay. That’s not fair. No more _wolfy_ senses for the rest of the game. No _sniffing_ , no _listening_ to other people’s heartbeats, no nothing.”

“Well, that’s just no fun,” Peter said, smirking. “And, I can’t just turn it off. It’s part of me. I can’t just stop being a wolf.”

“Besides, Stiles, you have a very obvious tell that gives you away, even if I weren’t using my senses,” you said, and you couldn’t help but snicker slightly. 

“What’s my tell?” He looked flabbergasted. 

“I’m not telling you now! I’m winning!” Peter chuckled across the table at you in agreeance. “Maybe after the game.”

“No. No, that’s not fair. Go one round without me. I want to watch you guys, and Y/N, tell me everyone’s tell.”

“You can’t just not play,” you started, trying to weasel your way out of it. 

“Then I fold this hand.” You narrowed your eyes at him. He got you there. 

“Fine,” you said defeatedly, looking at your cards. “I’ll check.”

A moment of silence before Stiles piped up, “What was your tell?” 

You turned to him slowly. “I’m not telling you mine, dumb ass, and no one else has gone yet. I have no need to bluff yet. Do you even know how to play this game?”

Stiles mimicked you with ridiculous faces as Peter stared at him incredulously before rolling his eyes. 

“I’ll check,” Derek said. 

Before he could speak, you didn’t even look up from your cards. “No, Stiles. Wait for the flop.”

“Check,” Scott said, followed by Peter huffing an, “I’ll check,” leaning back in his seat. 

“Stiles. You’re the dealer,” you said quietly after a moment, watching as he tried to burn and turn the flop while also trying to watch everyone’s reactions, thus leading to the cards being in a squiggle instead of in a line. “Aw, why the hell not, since I’m first, I check.”

Derek looked at his cards, letting his cheeks puff out with a huff of air before checking as well. 

You leaned over to Stiles and spoke in an exaggerated whisper. “He either has a really good hand, or a really bad one,” and everyone laughed but Stiles, who looked at you sarcastically. 

“I’ll check,” Scott said, his tone even.

“You all are wusses,” Peter said, his voice challenging. “I raise fifty.” He tossed his chips in before looking to you. Narrowing your eyes at him, you grabbed the proper chips, tossing them in. “I call.”

“I call.”

“I call.”

“This game is so riveting,” Peter rolled his eyes, before motioning Stiles to burn and turn. 

You threw in the proper chips. “One hundred and fifty.” Looking at your friends, you said to Stiles, “Derek is going to fold, that good hand just won’t work out. Scott is going to fold as well. He has nothing, and that turn gave him nothing. Peter…. Well I think he doesn’t really care right now so I don’t know.”

As predicted, Derek folded, along with Scott, leaving you and Peter, who matched your bet.

Stiles burned and turned, and you heard Peter’s heart speed up, his eyebrow twitching in his signature bluff. Pushing all your chips in, Peter did the same, narrowing his eyebrows at you. 

“Let’s see ‘em!” Stiles said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them with excitement. 

You laid your cards down. “Three of a kind, ace high.”

Peter let out a relieved sigh as he placed his cards down, a sneer growing on his face. “Full house.”

You looked at him in disbelief. “You lied to me.” You mumbled, looking at the cards once again before looking up at him, his face in his signature sarcastic scowl. 

“Well, duh.”


End file.
